Drunken Love
by evillover5
Summary: My second oneshot fic, Prussia is depressed from the breakup with Russia, well here comes big brother France to give some support. FrancexPrussia human names used  yeah I suck writing summaries.


Author's Note: Hello wow my second fic and its filled with crack and smut. Well this fic is based off of a role play I was part of I was France, and not all parts of this fic is part of the RP but the part that will probably make you go WTF or laugh actually happened (is ashamed), well thats all I have to say about my fic...oh also I do not own Hetalia or characters.

Warning: Human names used, huge amount of crack ^^

* * *

><p>Drunken Love<p>

After hearing of Prussia and Russia's break up France finally decided to visit his best friend and try to cheer him up, France has been too busy dealing with the poverty that his land was going through to know what was happening, but thanks to the info given by Spain about Prussia's broken heart he wanted to help the poor Prussian out of his depressed state. Finally arriving in Germany, France went straight to Germany's once in front of the Germans house; France sees the door opening to reveal a tall frustrated blonde blue eyed German. France seeing the look on Germany's face decided to speak.

"Bonjour Ludwig, how are you on this lovely evening?"

Germany was shocked at the sudden greeting, and then decided to respond to the Frenchman:

"Oh hallo Francis." Germany purposely ignoring the question.

"Um Ludwig where is your brother I would like to speak with him?"

Germany responded by pointing into the house to reveal a depressed Prussian sulking in the corner of the living room. France responded with a simple "oh", Germany then said:

"Please try and cheer him up it's just not like him to be like that."

France hearing the worry in Germany's voice for his brother he just smiled and said "But of course you can leave it to Brother France." After hearing those words of comfort he smiled and left. As the German left, France went inside to give Prussia some words of encouragement.

"Bonjour Gilbert your friend Francis has arrived to bring joy to your life."

Gilbert hearing the cheerful voice of his friend didn't move didn't even acknowledge him. Francis seeing that his friend didn't respond, Francis then moved closer to his friend and put his arm around him.

"Mon ami what's the matter… Prussia just hearing those words clung to France and started to cry, still crying Prussia spoke: "F….Francis he's…..he's gone….he left me!" still crying France embraced the Prussian and held him tight and whispered words of comfort "Mon ami its ok I'm here it will be ok." After hearing the comforting words Prussia stopped crying once France saw that Prussia stopped his crying he suggested that they drink some beer, Prussia thought for a minute and agreed. France helped Prussia up and they headed to the kitchen to the place where they kept the beer.

After a couple of hours Prussia was dead drunk, he was so out of it he reverted back to the time he and Ivan was still together.

"Oh Francis I'm so happy that me and Ivan are to together, I love him and I just know he loves me."

Francis hearing that statement he felt sorry for his friend. Francis then turned to his friend and just looked at him with concern Prussia noticed the look France was giving him and turned to him and slurring his words asked him what's wrong

"F…..Francis…..wh….what's…..w….with that…l…look?"

"…" France didn't respond he just looked at Gilbert with the same concerned look, but after a while Francis concerned look turned into a look of sympathy and passion for his friend, he started to have thoughts for his friend "_He always looks cute when he is drunk., Why is he still talking about that hairy brute., Maybe, just maybe I should….". _Gilbert saw his friend in deep thoughtand that was the longest he ever saw his friend in his thoughts, the Prussian then decided to ask if he was ok "U….um Fr…Francis….a…are y-" Gilbert was cut off by the passionate kiss of his friend, Gilbert was surprised by the sudden kiss but he then gave in and kissed Francis back. Francis then broke the kiss to look at the drunken Prussian; he saw the light blush on his face, Gilbert still shocked found the words he wanted to say

"Fran…..Francis wha….what are you doing?"

"Oh mon ami don't you get that I Francis Bonnefoy loves you Gilbert Beilschmidt, Je vous aime mes amis, and I want you"

With that said Gilbert turned the color of a fully blooming rose and responded "B….but what if Ivan finds out." France then said slyly "What Ivan doesn't know won't hurt him." Gilbert still blushing agreed. France began to give a deep French kiss to Gilbert, Gilbert blushing kissed him back ; Francis then stopped the kiss and began to lick Prussia's neck, the Prussian let out a little moan from this, hearing the moan France began to do his rape laugh;

"Francis don't laugh at me."

"Sorry mon ami." Francis moved his hand down the Prussian's pants and started to jerk his five meters "Oh mon amour you are very big down there" jerking him off faster and faster

"Ah…..ah….Francis….-" he was then interrupted "Are you close mon ami?" Gilbert then shook his head "Fr….Francis…I..I'm…." Prussia then arched his body and came. France removed his hand to reveal the cum that lay on his hand "Mon amour, it looks like you have been saving up." He said teasingly, France then started to lick the cum off his hand. Prussia panting:

"Fra…Francis you're not through yet right?"

"Of course not mon amour." France began to remove Prussia's clothes

"Mon ami you look beautiful." while blushing "Shut it France." The flushed Prussian began to remove the Frenchman's pants to reveal his hard Eiffel tower. France making his perverted smile "Are you ready for me mon cher." Prussia shook his head shyly yes. France positioned himself and trusted into the Prussian, Gilbert let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Ah Gilbert you're so tight…..ugh I might not last as long."

"Ah…Ah Francis i...its soo good I'm so close"

"Gilbert I'm….I'm-" France then trusted one last time into the Prussian and came inside, France then pulled himself out: "Gil….Gilbert that was amazing...I…I want you inside me soo badly!"

"O…ok Francis if you want me and my five…meters get on all fours." France obediently did what the Prussian told him to do he got on all fours to show his entrance to the Prussian. Gilbert got behind him;

"Are you ready for me Francis?"

"Oui, Gilbert put it inside, please."

The Prussian smiled and trusted inside the French man, with every thrust he made France would moan with complete pleasure, but then the unexpected happened in mid thrust Prussia fainted on top of the French man, France completely shocked spoke;

"Mon cher?...Gilbert?"

There was no response from the Prussian; feeling completely unsatisfied Francis pushed him off of him and he fell to his back, France seeing his friends hard on decided to get on top and start to ride him.

The horny Frenchman kept grinding himself on the passed out Prussian, France was almost at his peak but then suddenly he felt something on his hips and the increasing speed he was going at he looked down to see his friend was awake and had a smile on his face.

"It looks like you really wanted me inside you that bad you just decided to continue on your own."

"O…..Oui mon ami I wanted you so bad that I didn't care if you were passed out or not I just wanted your thick hard cock." He responded still grinding on his friend, Gilbert almost at his limit thrusting himself harder and faster into Francis.

"F…Francis i….I'm close…." He said grunting.

"O…Oui s…so am I…oh god!"

With one more rough thrust from the Prussian, Francis then let out a loud moan of pleasure calling out,

"OHHH GILBIRD!" hearing the name of his bird, Gilbert was dumbfounded.

"I always knew you would screw anything that moved but to think about being with Gilbird while you have me unforgivable."

France's mind still clouded by sex and lust recalled what he had said "M-mon amour…I didn't mean to say that honest please amour you have to believe me." he said pleadingly. Gilbert just smiled but it didn't look like any other smile, he had that look when Hitler was in charge.

"Of course I believe you Francis" still with that sadistic smile plastered on his face, he then got out of the French man; France just watched as he got up.

"Don't go anywhere Francis I'll be right back."

"…" France was hesitant with his response "O-ok Gilbert."

Gilbert then left the room to get something leaving France to ponder in his thoughts; after a while Prussia came back wearing what looked like it was worn by a general would wear for war but he had no shirt and was wearing a dog collar and he had a riding crop. France turned to the German and was looking at him with wide eyes.

"This belongs to west I know he won't mind that I browed this"

"G-Gilbert? Wh-what are you planning?"

"You'll see." The Prussian then went behind France and gently glided the riding crop on his back; Francis flinched from coldness of the riding crop. Gilbert then gave his creepy little sadistic smile and started to spank him roughly on his behind; Francis made a loud yelp. While crying he managed to talk "Ow…ow please G…Gilbert I said I was sorry….pourquoi!"

"Why?, I told you why thinking of another person especially Gilbird is unforgivable." He said still whipping Francis. Whaling "I'm so very sorry…mon ami…please stop." Still whipping he responded "Why should I stop, Sie müssen bestraft werden!"

Once he was finished whipping, France's body was covered with red marks he was panting and tears were falling from his face. "Lie down on your back and spread your legs open." Francis did as he was commanded to and opened his legs wide. He saw his friend had something in his hand he couldn't make out what it was, but once Gilbert got close enough he knew exactly what it was. "G…Gilbert…that's not what I think it is."

"…" he was silent for the moment but then gave a smile "Ja, it's for your punishment I'm going to use this cock ring on you." trying plead with the Prussian "Please mon ami anything but th…" Not willing to hear France's pleading words he pushed the cock ring all the way down the shaft and to the base of Francis member, causing France to buck up a little, Prussia gave another sadistic and undid his pants to reveal his hard member, and without warning he trusted inside France's vital regions. Hearing a loud moan of pleasure from Francis he kept his trusting harder and harder into France's sore vital regions "Ugh ... Gott Franziskus Sie sind so eng ... so gut!" nothing but moans escaped Francis lips. France was in a sea of pleasure from the friction of the cock ring and the rough thrust from Gilbert, "Ah...G... Gilbert plus...plus difficile...plus vite...Gilbert...aller...plus!"

Gilbert began to move faster and thrust deep inside "Scheiße ... Francis Ich bin in der Nähe" he then started to quicken his movements; "Gil…Gilbert…take th…the cock ring off pl…please!" Gilbert managed to move his hand to Francis' member to remove the cock ring. Once the cock ring was off France begun to pump his member vigorously to match the hard quicken movements. Their movements started to get more aggressive and heated; Prussia finally reached his peak "F…Francis! Ich bin Cumming!" Still pumping his member he managed to speak "O…Oui Gilbert…si...si je suis!" Both France and Prussia let out cries of ecstasy and fulfillment once they reached their limit, Prussia got out of France's vital reigns and passed out next to him; "Mon…mon cher th…that was wonderful, I can't even feel my legs" France said while breathing heavily.

"…"

"Mon cher…Gilbert?" looking over he saw that Gilbert was fast asleep; smiling France manage to inch himself closer to the micro country and kiss his cheek "Bonsoir Gilbert."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it, and yes I acutually said "Gilbird" in all caps so embarrasing, please R&amp;R.<p>

Translations: Bonjour-Hello

pourquoi-why

Sie müssen bestraft werden- you must be punished

Ja-yes

Mon ami-my friend

Gott Franziskus Sie sind so eng ... so gut-God Francis you are so tight...so good

plus...plus difficile...plus vite...Gilbert...aller...plus-more harder...faster Gilbert...move more

Scheiße ... Francis Ich bin in der Nähe-Shit...Francis I'm close

O…Oui Gilbert…si...si je suis-y...yes Gilbert so...so am I

mon cher-my dear

bonsoir Gilbert-goodnight Gilbert

One more thing im sorry if you know German or French if I compeltly messed up your beautiful language by using google tranlate.


End file.
